A GSR Living Doll Story
by SVUroxmySOX
Summary: A look into the thoughts of Grissom and Sara durring Living Doll. GSR Angst. First chapter is an intro they're not all that short, give it a chance!
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Summary:A look into the thoughts of Grissom and Sara during Living Doll **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****even tho it is my sweet 16, the producers and writers of CSI won't give me the damn characters runs off and cries**

* * *

At every sound, I turn around. I half expect to see your slender form, your pretty face, your honey colored eyes. The rational part of my mind tells me that you won't be there; however, the heart can still hope. After all that I've been through to finally allow myself to love you, and now you may never come home. The thought of going through life without you makes me just want to give up now. Without you, my life is worthless. My mind goes back to a time where I hated myself for loving you.


	2. Another Day

**Chapter 2: Another Day**

* * *

Sara walked into my office, without knocking, as usual.

_Who Do You Think You Are?  
Barging In On Me And My Guitar_

The guitar that was in Izzy Delancy's house, which I had been checking for blood evidence, clattered to the floor of my office.

"Damn Sara, learn how to knock." I snapped at her.

"Sorry, I just came to check on you. How's it going?" she asked quietly.

_Little Girl - Hey  
The Door Is That Way_

"I'm fine. Don't you have any work to do?" I say, turning my back to her.

_You Better Go You Know  
The Fire's Out Anyway_

"Oh, I'll just go then." Sara said shyly.

"Well then leave." I commanded.

_Take Your Powder - Take Your Candle  
_

"Take all your things and just go." I said.

_Your Sweet Whisper  
I Just Can't Handle_

"I can't be with you right now." I told her.

"Why not?" she asks, curiosity and pain dancing behind her pretty eyes.

_Well Take Your Hair In The Moonlight  
Your Brown Eyes - Goodbye, Goodnight_

"Goodbye Sara." I said coldly.

_I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell You I Should -- No!_

I should tell you of my true feelings, but my mind dismissed it quickly.

_Another Time - Another Place  
Our Temperature Would Climb  
There'd Be A Long Embrace_

In an ideal world, everything would be perfect.

_We'd Do Another Dance  
It'd Be Another Play  
Looking For Romance  
Come Back Another Day  
Another Day_

"If you want a relationship, come back later." I replied.

Sara POV

The desert sky has cleared. It is now the rich indigo of midnight. I remember when you pushed me away. I was angry and upset. I wanted you to love me. I try to avoid thinking about it, but every ounce of strength in my body is focused on breathing. It's not long before the memories take hold.

_The Heart May Freeze Or It Can Burn  
The Pain Will Ease If I Can Learn_

Your eyes were as cold as chips of glacier ice, yet the angry heat was like a flame from a gas stove. Extreme heat incased in extreme cold, the two utmost opposite extremes. If you had told me why, the pain wouldn't have been so extreme.

_There Is No Future  
There Is No Past  
I Live This Moment  
As My Last_

I live each day like I have nothing to lose.

_There's Only Us  
There's Only This  
Forget Regret  
Or Life Is Yours To Miss_

"Grissom, this is all there is. If you regret everything you ever do, you'll never truly live." I told him, practically begging for him to listen.

"Sara, let it go." He said to me, his cold eyes flashing with hatred.

_No Other Road  
No Other Way  
No Day But Today_

"There is nothing else we can do. We have to act on 'this' before it is to late." I said.

Grissom POV

I had been so mad when she said that. She had brought up something that I regretted, so I did the same.

_Excuse Me If I'm Off Track  
But If You're So Wise  
Then Tell Me - Why Do You Need  
Smack?_

"Why do you need to drink if your so wise?" I argued with her.

_Take Your Needle  
Take Your Fancy Prayer  
And Don't Forget  
Get The Moonlight Out Of Your Hair_

"I just need you to go. Leave Sara." I yelled. "I cared about you long ago, but those times are over."

"They don't have to be though, Grissom." She said, tears swimming behind her eyes.

_Long Ago - You Might've Lit Up My Heart  
But The Fire's Dead - Ain't Never Ever  
Gonna Start_

"Anything that we had long ago is over." I told her sharply.

_Another Time - Another Place  
The Words Would Only Rhyme  
We'd Be In Outer Space_

Nothing could, in this world, ever be so easy.

_It'd be Another Song  
We'd Sing Another Way  
You Wanna Prove Me Wrong?  
Come Back Another Day  
Another Day_

"If you want to love me, try sometime else." I told her.

Sara POV

_There's Only US  
Only Tonight  
We Must Let Go  
To Know What's Right_

"If we let go of our doubts and just let things happen, it will work itself out." I pleaded.

_No Other Course  
No Other Way  
No Day But Today_

"The only day is today." I said.

"No it's not." Grissom snapped, and walked out of his own office.

Sara snapped back to reality with tears running down her cheeks, unaware that however many miles away, Grissom was doing the same.


	3. Your Eyes

* * *

You told me that you were leaving for the night. I smiled and told you that I'd see you at home. Your eyes lit up. I still remember them.

_Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide From  
Your Eyes _

All I see are your beautiful honey brown eyes, and all I want is to look into them again. I pray that I will get the chance to.

_The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life _

The first time that I saw you in that lecture hall at Harvard, your eyes captivated me. It was like I was a moth gravitating towards a candle.

_Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes _

Whenever I look at the moon, shining bright, I think of your eyes.

_How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You_

I should've gone home with you. All that I was doing was paperwork. But I left you so that I could save myself some time the next night. I wanted to be with you.

_Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You _

I'd give my life to have you back.

I wish I would have told you everything.

_Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?_

When I was on sabbatical I realized how I felt.

_You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies _

You were everywhere, but I just didn't see how much you meant to me.

_I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You _

I have loved you since my eyes had laid eyes on you. You are my everything. I need you more then the air I breathe and the water I drink.

_You Can See It In My Eyes_


End file.
